


Composed

by Drarina1737



Series: Drarina1737's SPN A/B/O Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, F/M, Omega Kali, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shibari, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: They’re gods, after all,





	Composed

He’s composed.

He’s all serious face and steady hands while he traces the rope, ties knots of white over her tanned body, beautiful patterns tying her limbs together.

She squirms, her exotic body all that he can think of, and he puts one of his hands on her neck.

She steadies, he loses it a bit. Less composed.

They both find their peace in the knots. Her inner omega reacts as a cat, purrs and curls in itself, and finds a comfort the rest of her life can’t give it. He satisfies his alpha, and although it’s not necessary, the pleasure it brings is always good.

She smiles, goddess white, and he can only answer with a tense smirk. Kali is all dark skin and ecstatic expression by the time he’s done with her.

Losing his composure one knot at a time, Gabriel snaps his fingers and Kali’s suddenly floating in the air, hair flowing and breath hitching. He smiles, looks at her in the eyes, lets them both amell one more time the other’s scent… and leaves.

Kali starts working then. She infuses, directly into Gabriel’s head, all the scenarios she can think of, the sensations, the passion, the want, the simmering heat beneath her skin. As the thoughts get into his head, she calms more and more, the tension of the moment sweet and dense but relaxing. Gabe, though, is more tense each minute he spends in another room, muscles straining and head racing and full with thoughts of heat and omega and slick and Kali above all that. He’s losing it a bit more every moment, and by the time he gets back into the room, the last bit of control is gone.

Kali is completely still, body relaxed into the ropes and Gabriel’s grace, and her face shows a mischievous smile only for him.

“You enjoyed the show?”

“What do you think?”

Kali’s eyes roam over his body and stop in the bulge in his pants before looking directly in his eyes and slowly and purposely letting his pheromones all out, moaning:

“Alpha”

Gabriel doesn’t have any more self control to fight his urges. With a snap of his fingers, Kali’s naked body rests, untied, in a bed. Her smile is luscious and knowing, she expects it to be hard and fast and it is, it really is, but it’s also loving and careful, and full of one only purpose: pleasure.

And that night, by the time they get to lie in bed, exhausted, let’s just say it’s not the night anymore. Or the same day.

They’re gods, after all, they don’t get tired easily.


End file.
